tornclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornclan's Wikia
Navigation ---- : Introduction]] : Information]] : Rules]] : Punishments]] : Dress Code]] : Members]] : Alliances]] :8.[[#Events|'Events']] :9.[[#Gallery|'Gallery']] :10.[[#Forms|'Forms']] :11. [[#WikiaArticleComments|'Comments Section']] ' "Welcome to the place where nightmares are born"' __________________ Introduction Introduction __________________ Rain splattered on your pelt as you raced through the unknown forest. You tripped on a rock, falling to your knees. As you got up you could have sworn that you saw a pair of blue eyes. Your pelt bristled slightly but you shook your head. It’s just the rain playing tricks you told yourself. As you walked into a clearing lightning struck the air. As thunder crackled a heavy weight pinned you to the ground. “What are you doing on TornClan territory?” A female voice said close to your ear. “TornClan?” You asked. The cat snorted and jumped off. You looked at her and saw her ebony colored pelt and her icy blue eyes. Taking this moment you leaped at the ebony colored female and grabbed ahold of her around the neck. You dug your claws into the cat’s neck in the back and she let out a hiss and knocked you to the side. “You have courage cat.” She mumbled. “So?” You hissed fiercely. “Would you like to join TornClan?” She said, sheathing her claws. “Why would I join you?” you shot at her. “Because, my clan is for the strong and courageous. As you had decided to attack me you showed courage. Now, you can either choose to join or leave and never return.” She said coolly. The choice is yours Join= you looked at this cat in wonder. Didn't she just try to attack you? You had recently lost your clan and needed a new one. With qualms still in your head you made up your decision "I'll join," you said trying to sound confident. She nodded, got up and signaled for you to follow. You followed hesitantly feeling as though you were being watched from hidden eyes. She led you to a clearing littered with bracken dens and the smell of cats. "Welcome to the TornClan camp. I am Stormstar leader of TornClan." the black cat now known as Stormstar said. Stormstar? TornClan? thoughts swam in your head as you tried to take it all in. "What's your name cat?" She asked. " " you replied. She leaped onto the presumed high rock and yowled for the clan to gather. You just stood there unsure whether or not to join the group. "TornClan we have a new member", she began, "we welcome into our ranks." As if on cue all the cats yowled your name to the sky. The wolves merely looked at you then began howling. Your spine was chilled with the sound. |-|Leave= you looked at the cat, eyes narrowed. "I'd rather die!" you snarled at her. Her eyes narrowed as her mouth opened. "Very well. Leave and never return!" she hissed in reply. You turned and walked back into the undergrowth, feeling her gaze burning into you. As you walked on you could've sworn you heard a rustle from behind. You whipped around but saw no one except more undergrowth. You began walking again till you found the border of the clan and unknown territory. As you stepped on the boundary a heavy weight knocked you off your paws from above. You couldn't move from the force and your muzzle was pushed to the ground. Then began the slow torment of your death. As you breathed your final breath the clan's name echoed in your head... __________________ Information Information __________________ __________________ Schedule Schedule __________________ ---- Mountain Time ---- Eastern Time ---- __________________ Rules Rules __________________ ○No Double Grouping○ Double grouping is forbidden in TornClan. Even if your using a different OC it still counts.---- ○No Mating○ Mates are forbidden in TornClan. Stormstar has reasons of her own to have this rule. As much as this rule brings criticism it shall not change. If Stormstar does, however catch you having a mate the punishment is exile. ---- ○Do NOT disrespect higher rankings○ Disrespecting higher rankings is a medium offense. Members are higher ranking then you are for a reason. ---- ○Must be active○ TornClan members must be on at least 2 days a week. If you are inactive for 20+ days you will receive a notification telling you, you have been kicked. If you are going on vacation or unable to login for 20+ days notify Stormstar. ---- ○Use Correct attire and avatars○ Looks are our first impression to other clans, and rivals. If you are wearing anything not on the list and have not been given permission to wear it you will be told to take it off. If you do not take the item off after being continuously asked you will be exiled. ---- ○Must participate in battles,activities,etc.○ This is a rule so TornClan members can get more active with each other. ---- ○No Power-playing○ This means no saying nn,nm, no miss, dodges, or anything like that you will be given 3 warnings before leading to exile. This includes no saying things like "Takes an arrow out of quiver and shoots the leader with bow". ---- ○No joking around○ Tornclan cats role-play frequently and we do not say things like ".. Stuffs pie in Brownpaw's face..". Tornclan cats are only allowed to joke around like that when the leader gives permission. ---- __________________ Punishments Punishments __________________ ○Small Punishments○ Apprentice Duties Extra Hunting Looking after young Confined to camp Cleaning out ALL dens Muzzle Clawed ---- ○Medium Punishments○ Bone Broken Ear(s) Shredded Caged for a few days or longer ---- ○Severe Punishments○ Clawing Chamber Death TornClan Claw-A-Thon __________________ Dress Code Dress Code __________________ |-|● ACCEPTABLE AVATARS ●= ● NON-MEMBER WOLF ● The Non-Member Wolf avatar is used for every ranks except kits and apprentices. ● MEMBER FOX ● The Member Fox avatar is used only for apprentices, no exceptions. ● NON-MEMBER RABBIT ● The Non-Member Rabbit avatar is used for kits and non-member apprentices. |-|● ACCEPTABLE PELTS ●= ● ACCEPTABLE PELT COLORS ● ● ACCEPTABLE PATTERNS ● ● ACCEPTABLE EYE COLORS ● ● ACCEPTABLE EYES ● |-|● DRESSCODE ●= ● ACCEPTABLE ITEMS ● Head: Flower Crown, Skull Helmet, Fox Hat, Raccoon Hat,nothing Neck: Leaf Necklace, Spike Collar,nothing Back: Elf Armor, Jamaaliliday Bow, Spartan Armor, Worn, Pirate Sword,nothing Legs: Leaf Bracelets, Legendary Gloves, Non-Member Glove,nothing Tail: Elf armor,nothing ● UNACCEPTABLE ITEMS ● Everything not on the list above is not allowed. Note that TornClan doesn't allow the following colors:Pink and purple __________________ Alliances Alliances __________________ Clan Alliances''' ' Pack Alliances __________________ Events Events __________________ '''Spar Outbreak' Spar outbreak is an event where cats spar one another. This event usually is planned, therefore it is not an event that can just happen. Crazy Cats Crazy cats only happens when the leader says so. This event is where TornClan is allowed to be crazy. TornClan Claw-a-thon TornClan Claw-a-thon is an event as well as a punishment. Basically, when someone earns this punishment they get surrounded by their fellow members. Then everyone takes a turn clawing/biting them. This event usually results in death for the wrong doing person. Secret Gifts (Secret Santa) Secret Gifts is the most light realmed TornClan gets. This event usually happens around the week before Christmas or a week after. How this works is everyone sends a gift (for nms they trade) the leader a gift and write who the gift is for. Then once Stormstar gets all the gifts she sends them all out to the designated person. After she does all of this everyone tells who sent who the gifts. __________________ Gallery Gallery __________________ Funny Moments No pictures are available at this time. __________________ Forms Forms __________________ Alliance Form= Alliance Form Group Name (Include Page Link): Group Type (ex:Clan,tribe,pack): Member count: Leader's Name: Leader's User: Deputy's Name: Deputy's User: Group Orientation: Belief(s): How an alliance will benefit you: How an alliance will benefit us: |-|Enemy Form= Enemy Form Group Name (Include page link): Group type (Ex:Clan,tribe,pack): Member count: Leader's Name: Leader's User: Deputy's Name: Deputy's User: Clan Orientation: Belief(s): Link to page: |-|Joining Form= ��Joining Form�� Name: Desired Rank: Username: Age: Breed: Orientation: Past Groups: OC Page Link(?): How You Found Us: Siblings(?): requesting to be a medic please give a herb example as well Hunting Role-play Example: Battle Role-play Example: Loyalty Oath (In your own words): OC picture: |-|Adding OC Form= ��Adding an OC�� <> Name: Desired Rank: Username: Age: Breed: Orientation: Credit to Fubsy from AJCW for navigation coding